One-Zero-One
One-Zero-One is the first episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 11 and the 226th episode overall. It aired on June 14, 2013. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Washington *Caboose *Tucker Project Freelancer *Director (Mentioned Only) Plot In an unknown location, Washington is heard creating a journal entry. Admitting that it has been a while since doing one, Wash decides to get up to speed: he recalls the corruption of Project Freelancer, its demise, his job as a Recovery agent, and Project Freelancer's misuse of the Reds and Blues as cannon fodder for their Freelancer agents. The only people Wash could trust was the Reds and Blues and together, they succeeded in bringing down Project Freelancer and the Director once and for all. Wash then mentions the fact that they became shipwrecked while on their way home, and fears that if help doesn't come soon, someone else may find them. Finishing his entry, Wash hears the tank fire and sees that Sarge and Simmons are using it on their own base, with Grif still inside. Wash asks why Sarge has the tank, but quickly realizes Caboose gave it to the Reds. Sarge says that he's renovating their base, and also mentions the Blues' unfair advantage, due to the fact that their base lies under the crashed ship. Wash informs the group that they all need to ration their food supply, as they need to repair a communications dish to call for help before they run out of food. Afterwards, Caboose and Wash take the tank back to their base, in order to have a word with Tucker. Transcript Washington: '(''voice over) Journal entry "one-zero-one." Fade in to a canyon. The camera pans down to reveal a communications tower and soon other areas of the canyon. 'Wash: '(voice over) It's been a while since I've done one of these so uh, let's get caught up to speed. Everything can be traced back to Project Freelancer, a military organization gone horribly wrong. The men in charge were corrupt and the soldiers who followed them were blind. Guess which side I was on? Eventually it was the project's own creations that tore it to pieces, and I was the one sent out to pick them up. I recovered, weapons, armor and A.I. fragments, all in an effort to keep the wrong people from getting them first but I was too slow. Everyone fought over the remnants of Project Freelancer. I didn't think I could believe in anyone anymore. But then... I met the Reds and Blues. Camera pans over to Sarge approaching Caboose on a bridge '''Sarge: Hey Caboose! Caboose: Hello. Sarge: We've got a proposition for ya. Caboose: For me? Oh well you shouldn't have. Wash: '(''voice over) They had been used by the Freelancers just like I had. They were cannon fodder in a conflict with no purpose. But more importantly... Camera pans over to Sarge and Caboose talking to Tucker '''Caboose: Tucker the Reds gave us a proposition. We should really send them some sort of thank you basket like... fruit. Tucker: Proposition just means a choice you idiot. Caboose: Oh... We will take the fuzzy one. Sarge: But you don't even know what the proposition is yet. Caboose: Well then we don't know that it isn't fuzzy then do we? Wash: '(''voice over) ...They were just stupid enough to trust. Together we were able to put an end to everything. The Freelancers, the A.I., even The Director of the whole operation. They're all gone. And as for us. Well, we're ship wrecked. Crashed during our ride home, and if we're not rescued soon. I have a feeling something else might find us first. This is Agent Washington signing... (loud explosion) Awww, what now?! Cut to Sarge in a tank, firing at Red base '''Simmons: You missed sir. Sarge: Dag nabbit! Who in Sam Hill set this thing to inverted? Simmons: Well sir, statistically most users enjoy... Sarge: (annoyed grunting) Simmons: Well eh err, it was probably Grif sir. Grif exits the base Grif: Hey! What the fuck is going on out here?! Who's firing at our base? Sarge: We are. Grif: You are? Sarge: Our base is in desperate need of renovations. Figured I'd tear down the east wing and put in something nice and decorative. Like a mortar cannon. Grif: And it didn't occur to you to warn me before you started blowing holes in the side of the wall? Sarge fires the tank right next to Grif Grif: Oh come on! Simmons: Direct hit sir. Sarge: No it wasn't. Wash approaches the Reds Wash: What are you two doing?! Sarge: Well if it isn't our good friend Agent Washington. Wash: Don't try to butter me up. Also, please refrain from pointing that at me. Sarge: Fine. Simmons: We were just borrowing the tank for a little construction work. Wash: Really? And which one of my men authorized this? Simmons stares at Wash Wash: It was Caboose wasn't... Camera pans left to reveal Caboose behind Wash Caboose: Probably. Wash: Sarge get out of the tank. Sarge: Not a chance Blue! Possession is nine-tenths of the law. The other tenth is a tank. I've got both. Besides, we need it to upgrade our quarters. Wash: Your quarters are fine. Grif: Yea! Now get out of the tank you senile old- Sarge fires the tank at Grif Grif: Fucking son of a bitch! Sarge: Finger slipped. Wash: Out now! Caboose: My turn! Wash: Please be quiet. Caboose: (whispering) My turn. Sarge exits the tank Sarge: This is an outrage! Blue base is built directly below the crash site. You've got an unfair advantage. Wash: Sarge, the Reds and Blues aren't fighting. We're just camped at opposite ends of the canyon... in color divided teams. While heavily armed. Sarge: True. But have you ever considered that fighting is just in our nature? It's almost instinctual. If we're not constantly trying to stab each other in the back... we'll surely die. Wash: Dear god, I hate you. Sarge: That's the spirit. He he. Grif: We may not be fighting but you're still way closer to the food storage than we are... and that is something that I will not stand for. Simmons: You won't stand for anything fat ass. Grif: If you were a few feet closer, you'd be sorry. Wash: If we don't ration our food we'll all be sorry. We've yet to get our communications dish online and if we run out of food before we can radio for help we're screwed. Grif: Buzz kill. Wash: Come on Caboose. We need to go have a chat with Private Tucker. Wash and Caboose leave for Blue base in the tank Simmons: There goes the revered leader of the Blue Army. What a dick. Sarge: Fine! We don't need that tank anyway. As many great 21st century movie trailers once said. This is only the beginning. And then text would appear on the screen. And the music would cut out abruptly. and they'd say one... final line of dialog to leave the audience with the ultimate sense of excitement! Grif: Like what? Sarge: ...I don't know. Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to Washington's journal entry. Ironically, this relates to the term 101 (pronounced one-o-one), which is giving a summary of/introduction to a material; in this case Washington summarizing the events of the series in his journal. *Despite the existence of the full Mark VI armor set in Halo 4, the characters don the Stalker chest piece, while the rest of the body is equipped with Mark VI pieces. In the creators' commentary for Season 10, series writer and director Miles Luna revealed the Stalker Torso is used because the Mark VI torso is simply too large, resulting in clipping issues and causing the characters to look "too strong". *The Reds and Blues no longer wear green-tinted Stalker visors featured at the end of Don't Say It, having switched to golden Legendary visors. *Unlike before, Tucker now wields a DMR rather than a Battle Rifle. **This is because originally, Blue Team would use the DMR whilst Red Team would use the Battle Rifle. However, director Miles Luna thought both Washington and Caboose needed their signature weapons, leaving Tucker the only one with a DMR. A decision he later regretted. **Despite wielding a DMR in Don't Say It , Simmons now wields a Battle Rifle. *Sarge's line "Possession is nine-tenths of the law" is likely a reference to the episode Nine Tenths of the Law. *Simmons' conversation with Sarge about the inverted controls is similar to the inverted stick marine easter egg in Halo 4. It may also be a reference to how Geoff Ramsey, the voice actor of Grif, always plays with inverted controls. *Caboose wanting to use the tank after Sarge shoots Grif may be a reference to Don't Ph34r the Reaper, when he team-killed Church. Video Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes